


Pink Snow

by writemydreams



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: Tsunehito flees his war-torn home for the safety of the forest, where he encounters a forest spirit who offers him a chance at something more.Written in 2014 for a challenge.





	Pink Snow

**Title:** Pink Snow  
**Author:**[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://write-my-dreams.livejournal.com/) **write_my_dreams**  
**Pairing:** Asagi x Tsunehito  
**Genre:** AU, historical, fantasy, drabble  
**Warning:** Mentions of violence  
**Disclaimer:** Asagi and Tsunehito do not belong to me.  
**Chapter(s):** 1/1  
**Summary:** Tsunehito flees his war-torn home for the safety of the forest, where he encounters a forest spirit who offers him a chance at something more.  
**Author's Comment:** Written for Ellen's challenge and is a combination of 名もなき森の夢語り and 桜花咲きそめにけり. This was an interesting fic to write.

There was a stitch in Tsunehito’s side and his breath came in harsh pants. Still the animalistic urge to flee pushed him forward. He dared not look back for fear of seeing the bandits who’d laid waste to his home hot on his trail. What should have been a beautiful spring night under the cherry trees had quickly turned gruesome. Hellish. Blood raining down from cruel strokes of a katana, screams filling the air, fires blooming angry orange and red against the night sky.  
  
Tsunehito gathered his kimono hem and sprang over a fallen tree. The fabric caught on a branch making him stumble. Quickly he regained his footing and kept running. When his legs could bear him no further he collapsed at the base of a towering cherry tree. Panting, gasping for breath, Tsunehito crawled through the carpeting of pink petals to hide beneath a curved root. There he stayed as his body recovered from his mad flight. Once his lungs and muscles had ceased to protest at his movements, Tsunehito risked leaving his shelter then gasped at the white and flower clad figure approaching the tree. His long hair was neatly curled and he was barefoot. His unearthly beautify left no illusion to what he was: a forest spirit.  
  
Tsunehito bowed deeply, red hair falling around his face in a protective curtain. “I ask only for shelter, oh forest spirit,” he said softly.  
  
“You smell of smoke and death.” The spirit’s voice was accusing yet when Tsunehito dared to raise his head there were no emotions on that perfect face.  
  
“My… my home was attacked. I am a shamisen player, not a warrior. I fled to save my body and my life.” Tsunehito brushed his hair back still bracing himself for mounted warriors to pursue escapees.  
  
The spirit sighed. “You have witnessed a great tragedy despite being so young. I am called Asagi. What is your name?”  
  
“Tsunehito,” the redhead said softly.  
  
Asagi smiled and extended his hand. “Take my hand, Tsunehito, and you will be safe from the dangers of this world. Come with me and live forever.”  
  
Cautiously, hesitating, Tsunehito at last reached out to take Asagi’s hand. Warm fingers curled around his, surprising Tsunehito since he’d expected Asagi’s touch to be cold. Yet he was as warm as a living man.

A sudden wind kicked up showering both of them in a shower of petals. Like pink snow. Standing hand in hand and face to face he could see the world fading around him. Unless he released Asagi’s hand Tsunehito knew he would become a forest spirit too. That realization made him tighten his grip on Asagi’s hand and step closer. There was nothing in this world for him anymore. And even though he’d just met Asagi, Tsunehito was willing to take the chance. 


End file.
